The Plan
by Yumiko20
Summary: TRADUCTION. Après avoir oublié leur souper d’anniversaire, Miyagi perd la tête et demande de l’aide à Kamijou… parce que Kamijou Hiroki est un puissant génie déguisé. One-shot - Miyagi x Shinobu.


**Auteur :** Blasesombre

**Traductrice :** Yumiko20

**Bêta-reader :** Camille

**Catégorie : **Romance / Humour

**Rating :** T

**Paring :** Shinobu - Miyagi

**Résumé : **Après avoir oublié leur souper d'anniversaire, Miyagi perd la tête et demande de l'aide à Kamijou… parce que Kamijou Hiroki est un puissant génie déguisé. One-shot - Miyagi x Shinobu.

**Disclamer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de _The Plan_ de Blasesombre qui m'a aimablement donné son autorisation ! Sinon, tout appartient à l'auteur du manga _Junjou Romantica_, Shungiku Nakamura, seule l'intrigue est à l'auteur.

**The Plan**

**Spoiler mineur :** Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le volume 7 du manga, Miyagi et Shinobu sont devenus voisins x)

xxxx

Une autre tape sur le dos.

Kamijou fit claquer la pile d'essais sur le bureau, les faisant rebondir sous le choc. Il sentit tous les nerfs de son corps se tendre. « QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX ?! »

Calmement, le professeur aux cheveux noirs sortit un briquet de sa poche, et alluma une cigarette. « Kamijou, ce n'est pas bon pour toi d'être autant en colère. Tu risques de souffrir d'hypertension artérielle plus tard. »

Le jeune homme, bouillant de rage, froissa une feuille de papier et la transforma en boule.

« Enfin, bref, je me demandais, » dit Miyagi d'une manière insouciante, « disons que c'est une… situation hypothétique. Tu as promis à quelqu'un que tu irais souper avec elle… ou lui un soir, mais tu as rencontré un ancien… ami en rentrant à la maison et donc tu as oublié ton rendez-vous. Qu'est-ce que tu… ferais ? »

_Oh._ Kamijou laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il pensait que le professeur avait trouvé autre chose pour se moquer de sa relation avec Nowaki. _Dans ce cas._ « Tu es adulte, tu n'as qu'à réfléchir. »

« Kamijoouu ! J'ai déjà des cheveux blancs à force d'y penser. » Pleurnicha Miyagi en entourant de son bras les épaules du professeur aux cheveux bruns. « Tu vas m'aider, n'est-ce pas ? »

« L-â-c-h-e m-o-i. » Répliqua Kamijou à travers ses dents serrées, essayant de ne pas élever la voix. _Pourquoi il ne peut pas demander de l'aide comme une personne normale et de manière ordinaire ?_ Dès qu'il réalisa ce que son collègue venait de dire, un sourire apparut à la commissure de ses lèvres. « Ainsi, ce n'est pas une situation hypothétique ? »

« Ha. Ha. Ha. » Rigola jaune Miyagi, essayant de penser à autre chose.

Kamijou plissa les yeux, ce qui obligea Miyagi à détourner le regard de manière suspicieuse. Alors que le professeur assistant allait insister sur le problème, une sombre atmosphère entoura Miyagi qui affichait un sourire démoniaque. Kamijou recula de plusieurs pas, ainsi il avait l'espace suffisant pour s'enfuir si la personne en face de lui décidait de se transformer en tueur en série. En même temps, il leva les mains pour indiquer qu'il était prêt à l'aider de toute façon.

« Bien. » Approuva Miyagi.

Prenant le temps de réfléchir, le jeune professeur croisa les bras. « Bien, premièrement, t'es-tu excusé auprès de cette personne ? »

Miyagi fit apparaître un rond de fumée dans les airs. « Ouais. »

_« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, » dit le plus vieux d'une voix amorphe, ne se rendant pas compte de son erreur. « Nous sommes juste sortis manger. »_

_Les yeux gris de Shinobu brûlaient de rage. « Qu'entends-tu par 'ce n'est pas grand-chose' ?! Tu es sorti avec ton EX-FEMME le jour de NOTRE anniversaire, sans me laisser un message ! Tu appelles cela 'pas grand-chose' ?! Qu'est-ce qui est important pour toi ? L'emmener dans un Love Hotel et vous déclarer à nouveau votre amour ? »_

_« Tu réagis de façon excessive ! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelé ! » Hurla Miyagi. De nos jours, les jeunes sont trop excessifs. De toute façon, quelle personne saine d'esprit fête l'anniversaire des 6 mois ?! _

_« Vas-t-en ! » Cracha Shinobu en le poussant hors de son appartement. « Va parler à ma sœur ! »_

_« Bien ! » Le noiraud sortit volontiers. « Tu ne ressembles pas du tout à Risako. »_

_Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit avant de parler. Une minute plus tard, il vit une expression de profonde tristesse se dessiner sur le visage de Shinobu. Il souhaita immédiatement pouvoir reprendre ses mots… _

En fait, non… le gamin n'avait rien de sa calme et agréable sœur qui n'élevait jamais la voix. Puis il eut de nouveau peur d'avoir été trop sévère. Après tout, il a 17 ans, il est jeune. Mais Shinobu aurait dû savoir qu'il était juste en colère. Par conséquent.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute. » Confirma un peu trop fort Miyagi.

Kamijou cligna des yeux. « Tu as dit quelque chose, Kyojuu ? »

« N-Non. » Il s'éclaircit rapidement la gorge.

« As-tu parlé avec cette personne 'hypothétique' ce matin ? » Ricana sarcastiquement Kamijou à sa propre blague. Même pas une seconde plus tard, il regretta son sens de l'humour un peu sec. Quand il leva les yeux, il vit un monstre de six pieds de haut le fusillant du regard.

Miyagi fit une pause pour réfléchir. « Eh bien… » _En quelque sorte… cela dépend de ce que tu entends par-là… _

_Il s'était levé avec un mal de tête. En fait, « levé » était un bien grand mot, parce qu'il ne se rappelait pas s'être endormi la nuit dernière. De toute façon, il avait décidé de partir plus tôt ce matin-là, afin de ne pas rencontrer Shinobu. Mais comme il sortait de son appartement, Shinobu fermait sa porte. _

_« Hey, » le salua Miyagi avec le mince espoir que l'étudiant aurait oublié leur dispute de la nuit dernière. « Est-ce que tu… »_

_Sans un regard, le jeune homme s'éloigna dans la direction opposée._

Miyagi grimaça, essayant de chasser ses mauvaises pensées. Shinobu était clairement fautif ce matin. Qui partirait d'une manière aussi arrogante ?

Kamijou médita un moment, se demandant ce qu'il ferait dans ce type de situation. « Que dirais-tu de lui faire à manger ce soir et de t'excuser proprement une fois de plus ? »

« Pourquoi je devrais le faire ?! » Fulmina Miyagi.

« P.a.r.c.e q.u.e. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui s'est passé entre toi et cette personne la nuit dernière, mais je pense que maintenant que vous vous êtes un peu calmés tous les deux, vous pourrez mieux discuter de vos sentiments. Et si tout se passe bien, prend l'opportunité de t'excuser à nouveau même si ce n'était pas complètement de ta faute. » Lui expliqua Kamijou, surpris de l'enchaînement de ses mots. _Si seulement il pouvait parler ainsi devant une certaine personne aux cheveux bleu marin. _

« Ah, bien, bien. » Sourit Miyagi. « Non. »

Les yeux du jeune professeur s'agrandirent. « Non ?! »

« Non. » Renfrogné, Miyagi jeta sa cigarette juste pour en allumer une autre. _Je ne peux pas laisser le gamin prendre l'avantage. J'ai déjà fait ma part d'excuses. De toute façon, ne devrait-il pas être celui qui cuisine pour moi ?_

« Dans ce cas, » Kamijou empila plusieurs livres, « j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir t'aider. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai un cours à donner. »

« A-attends, K-Kamijou ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça. Je pensais qu'un lien spécial nous unissait, nous permettant de nous soutenir quand les temps sont difficiles ! » Cria Miyagi après son collègue qui lui ferma la porte au nez. « Kamijou ! »

Miyagi s'effondra sur une chaise. Il réfléchit à tout cela brièvement.

Cuisiner ? Pour lui ?

_Diantre. Non._

xxxx

Il regarda fixement la table pleine de nourriture devant lui.

« J'ai officiellement perdu. » Admit Miyagi d'un ton défaitiste.

Même s'il était encore tôt, Shinobu ayant les réunions de club le vendredi après l'école, il sortit pour l'attendre, afin de pouvoir au moins l'apercevoir quand il rentrerait. Il marcha en rond, pensant aux moyens de persuader Shinobu de manger avec lui. Aucune personne normale rejetterait un souper fait main par Miyagi You, mais ce gamin égoïste le ferait sûrement.

_« Je suis désolé Shinobu… »_ Non, non, non, non, Miyagi secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas s'excuser au hasard. Si cette routine devenait une habitude, la prochaine fois il devrait se mettre sur les mains et les genoux, afin de recevoir son pardon.

_« Tu veux entrer et t'asseoir un moment… »_ L'ingrat gamin rejetterait définitivement l'offre s'il lui laissait le choix.

_« Gamin, j'ai cuisiné un souper pour toi ce soir, ainsi que ça te plaise ou non, tu vas le manger. »_ Cela sonnait parfaitement, mais son instinct lui dit que cela se terminerait probablement par un œil au beurre noir.

Après avoir éliminé une centaine de phrases boiteuses de sa tête, Miyagi laissa tomber cette idée. Il décida que quoi qu'il arrive, cela se produirait. Il regarda sa montre. _8 :10 p.m_. A sa connaissance, les réunions de club se terminaient habituellement vers 7 heures au plus tard.

_Peut-être qu'il a loupé le bus._

-

Comme vers 9 heures Shinobu ne répondait toujours pas, Miyagi appela à contrecœur son école. « Ah, moshi moshi, buchou, c'est Miyagi. Est-ce que vous travaillez tard ce soir ? » Il essaya de ne pas paraître inquiet. « Je me demandais juste, est-ce que toutes les activités de club sont terminées... non je suis à la maison maintenant… il y a deux heures, je vois… un problème ? Eh bien… c'est juste que… est-ce que par hasard vous sauriez où se trouve Shinobu-kun ? J'aimerais lui parler, mais il semblerait qu'il n'est pas encore rentré chez lui… je ne pense pas qu'il faille s'inquiéter, mais… oui, je comprends… désolé de vous avoir appelé à cette heure-ci. Je vous préviendrai quand il rentrera. Hai, à la semaine prochaine. »

Jetant un coup d'œil à son téléphone, il rigola face aux réflexions qui l'assaillaient. Il était ridicule. Même s'il était tard pour Shinobu, il était seulement 9 heures. Cependant, incapable de rester immobile, Miyagi monta et descendit plusieurs fois la cage d'escalier pour tuer le temps.

-

_11 :18 p.m._

Alors que les secondes s'égrainaient, l'idée de remplir les formalités pour signaler une personne disparue grandit de plus en plus en lui. Il décida d'attendre 10 minutes supplémentaires avant d'agir de manière irrationnelle. Ces derniers temps, remarqua-t-il, sa personnalité avait beaucoup changé. Tout le rendait nerveux.

_11 :34 p.m._

10 minutes de plus.

_11 :49 p.m._

Vers minuit, s'il ne se montre pas…

« Oi ! » Appela-t-il quand il vit une tête aux cheveux dorés monter les escaliers de l'autre côté.

Shinobu se retourna brusquement, surpris. _Qu'est-ce qu'il…_

« Shinobu, » le vieil homme courut après lui. « Où étais-tu ? Je… »

Fixant le visage trempé de sueur de Miyagi, le jeune homme eut envie de lui donner tous les détails sur où il était et pourquoi il rentrait si tard, mais soudainement, les mauvais souvenirs du jour d'avant lui revinrent en mémoire. « Ca ne te regarde pas, » dit-il d'une voix plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Ca ne me regarde pas ? Tout ce qui te concerne me regarde ! » Explosa Miyagi sans avertissement. « PUTAIN, MAIS T'ETAIS OU ? POURQUOI NE M'AS-TU PAS RAPPELE ?! »

« Personne ne t'a donné la permission de t'occuper de mes affaires. » Le railla Shinobu. « Même si d'après mon âge, je ne suis pas encore un adulte, je suis un lycéen normal qui à des endroits où aller et des gens à voir un vendredi soir. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne de toute façon. »

En un éclair, Miyagi empoigna ses mains et le poussa contre le mur. Il respirait avec colère, sa veine pulsant plus vite sur son cou. « Regarde à qui tu parles. »

Même si Shinobu était interloqué par son comportement violent, il refusa de céder. « Je sais parfaitement à qui je parle… »

Sans un mot de plus, Miyagi joignit vigoureusement leurs lèvres, blessant peut-être sa victime par chacun de ses mouvements. Il s'en fichait. S'il devait laisser des marques sur le gamin pour montrer au monde entier que Shinobu _lui_ appartenait, qu'_il _avait le droit de savoir où il allait chaque minute de sa vie, il n'avait pas l'intention de se retenir.

« Mngh, s-stop, » supplia Shinobu. « Ca-ça fait mal… Miyagi… STOP ! »

Respirant bruyamment, Miyagi relâcha progressivement sa prise et lentement releva la tête pour se retrouver face à un visage terrifié. Son cœur sombra. « Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il en enfermant Shinobu dans une faible étreinte. Il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant, effacer l'apparence pétrifiée de Shinobu.

Une partie du jeune homme voulait le repousser et courir. Mais quelque chose dans la gravité de la voix de l'homme le toucha. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras. « M-Miyagi… je suis désolé. Je-je suis sorti avec des amis et je ne pensais pas que tu remarquerais mon absence… »

« Idiot, » grommela Miyagi dans sa barbe, en enfouissant lentement son visage au creux de la peau claire de Shinobu. _« J'étais mort d'inquiétude. »_

xxxx

Shinobu alluma son téléphone portable qui était resté éteint toute la nuit. Effectivement, comme l'avait dit Miyagi, il y avait plusieurs messages vocaux. 57 pour être exact.

_8 :26 – « Hey Shinobu, rappelles-moi quand tu auras ce message. »_

_8 :30 – « C'est de nouveau moi. Rappelles-moi. »_

_8 :33 – « Shinobu, où es-tu ? »_

_8 :43 – « Je suis sérieux Shinobu. Je te briserai le cou si tu ne me rappelles pas dans les 5 prochaines minutes. »_

_8 :58 – « Ecoute, ce n'est plus drôle. »_

_9 :21 – « Ne m'oblige pas à aller au poste de police. »_

_9 :28 – « Shinobu… »_

« Hey Shinobu, » Miyagi regardait attentivement dans le frigo, « je vais aller acheter du jus de fruit dans le distributeur en bas. Je n'ai rien à boire à part de la bière. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Orange ? Pomme ? »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

Miyagi essaya de rester patient en saisissant une canette pour lui-même. « Oi, je viens de te demander quelle boisson tu veux. »

« Miyagi » fut le dernier mot qu'il entendit avant de se retrouver en train de rassurer un gamin en larmes dans ses bras. Il détestait ce genre de situations. Cela le mettait dans une position de faiblesse.

« C'est bon, » dit Miyagi aussi gentiment que sa voix le lui permettait.

Shinobu secoua la tête furieusement en sanglotant, « je suis une personne épouvantable. »

« Non, tu ne l'es pas. »

« Je le suis. »

« Crois-moi, tu ne l'es pas. »

« T-tais-toi. » Argua Shinobu entre deux pleures, « je sais que je le suis. »

Miyagi soupira. Encore une situation qui lui faisait regretter de ne pas être un homme plus sensible. « Je t'aime, donc tu ne peux pas être quelqu'un d'épouvantable.

« Je-je ne voulais vraiment pas… »

« Chut, je sais. » Miyagi sourit en déposant un baiser léger comme une plume sur son front. Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, _Shinobu est mignon_, spécialement quand son masque glacial s'effritait.

xxxx

« Kyojuu, » dit Kamijou avec un sourire éclatant le jour suivant, _trop éclatant_ pour un samedi matin. « D'après ton humeur, je suppose que tout s'est bien passé hier ? »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. » Dit Miyagi d'une voix très sarcastique.

Kamijou pencha la tête, perplexe devant sa réponse moqueuse. « Hein ? Les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu ? Tu sembles aller bien pourtant. »

Si 'bien' décrivait comment il :

1. Avait traumatisé un gamin avec son tempérament

2. L'avait agressé en public

3. Avait bouleversé ce même gamin pendant une bonne heure

4. Avait baisé avec lui tout de suite après

5. Etait devenu dès lors un pédophile

Alors oui, il allait 'bien'.

Miyagi tira sur ses cheveux, frustré. Il avait fait toutes ces choses qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais faire, il était sûr qu'il allait finir en enfer à cause de cela.

« Maaa, ne soit pas trop en colère. Tu risques de souffrir d'hypertension artérielle plus tard. » Fredonna jovialement le jeune professeur en déposant une pile d'essais écris par les étudiants sur le bureau de son collègue. « Ils doivent être notés pour mercredi. Je serai absent jusque-là à cause d'une réunion à Osaka, donc… amuses-toi bien en les lisant ! »

Les poings de Miyagi se contractèrent violemment.

_Désormais, Kamijou Hiroki faisait officiellement partie de sa liste noire._

**Fin**

**Notes de l'auteur :** Finalement, cette fic est plus longue que prévu. J'espère que vous l'avez aimée.


End file.
